Winding Circle No More
by mElz2
Summary: Winding Circle is besiged by pirates and the dreadful fact is obvious. Winding Circle will be destroyed and all that is in it...Chapter 2 up! R&R! B/S
1. Default Chapter

MY First TP fan fiction and I thought about doing a Circle of Magic which I see as not often enough here…enjoy~

**THIS IS A REVISED CHAPTER OF THE WAY TOO LONG CHAPTER THAT I POSTED FIRST AND THAT SOME PEOPLE HAVE READ ALREADY…I've just realized that it was way too long with the help of Lady Sandrilene, so for those who read the way too long chapter….i'm sorry…just read chapter one again…it is different…I promise. **

**Disclaimer for the whole fiction ---PPls these days…thinking they have the right to own other ppls work…well, I don't own anything, cept the characters and plots that you don't recognize.**

**PG-13….it might change during the course of the story**

**A/N Also…for readers…if you want more…R&R please!~ I'm open for Criticisms and Compliments and lots of help and ideas and guesses. Whatever your view of this is…R&R!**

"Is everything set Boaz? The mages and their instructions?" 

"Yes milady." 

"Odietus are the soldiers ready?"

"They are ready my Queen when you give the word we will begin."

"Good Good. Soon I will begin my quest of becoming Queen of all and fulfilling my revenge."

She eyes glinted which can make the bravest man cower in fear, either from her presence or of her madness in her eyes, crazed by her grief as a child and the lineage in her blood line. But in them and in the set of her faultless lips there is a line of firm determination.

"Set sail now."

"Yes milady." Both Boaz and Odietus chanted together, and exited together.

"I'm coming Winding Circle. I'm coming." She whispered madly as the door closed with a click.

She swept across the secret war room in the Battle Island's palace and stopped before an alter.

She kneeled in front of it and raised her hands above her head. 

"Ancestors. Ancestors! Hear me!" She whispered. Her head tilted up, face so beautiful by the light rays from the yellow candles on the alter. Her eyes searching for something in the 5 pictures of her ancestors placed in a semi circle. Each picture had a circle of small drops of water around it and inside the circle with the picture were some personal items. A fancy knife, earring, fork, watch…exc. 

"I come humbly to you for your blessing on my journey. This journey will add power to our name, our blood, our riches, our glory, our fame and it will be shown to the world. I will complete the dream. I will complete the task. I will finish what my father had started. I will spill blood for our name and have fear and aw in it every time a person says or even thinks of it. I will get revenge for you father, mother and uncle. I will make you proud of me grandpa for all the lives killed for riches and glory and revenge. I will." She promised. 

She took a knife from her boot and slashed her wrist. She carefully let her blood drip inside a golden plate placed before the pictures. "With my blood. I swear. I swear that I will take upon the task of fulfilling revenges that the Setarip, the god of all pirates, needs for your souls to rest peacefully. Your murders have not been forgotten these last past eight years and soon I shall present to you the heads of your murderers." She wiped her blood on a white handkerchief. 

She closed the curtain that hid the alter from prying eyes and curtsied deeply. 'Oh mother' she thought. 'If only you were still alive…' A tear threatened to spill.

The door opened. It was Odietus.

"Milady, my Queen, the ships are leaving the port, we need you to be on the Crown." He said naming the head control ship.

"Yes yes. I'm coming." She took a last quick glance at her war room and started out the door, Odietus following her.

:@ :@ :@ :@ :@ :@ :@ :@ :@ :@ :@ :@ :@ :@ :@

'What is so important Sandry?' Briar Moss thought. He just received a letter from her telling him to come north to her Namornese relatives. Of course he couldn't go he had to fix the increasing deaths of mosses in the underground tunnels of Soat. He checked the letter again. Nothing about why he should go. 

'Strange, I hope she won't get too upset about me not going…' Briar thought with a frown. Him and moss goes way deep. They comforted him at the bleakest times when he was still a street rat. He couldn't leave them right now. 'Yes' Briar agreed. 'Anyway, even if I leave now, I would be late for whatever she had planned.' Briar shrugged. He would find out soon enough. 

At that moment Sandry was sitting in a chair.

A man kneeled down before her.

People crowed around them to see.

The man took out a petite box.

Sandry took a deep breath.

The man showed her a diamond ring shaped as twisted threads of hearts entwined together.

People gasped.

"Will you marry me?"

**OKAY this I think is much better than the first one…the original one. R&R! and remember, I'm open for Criticisms and Compliments and lots of help and ideas and guesses and whathaveyous.**

**Lady Sandrilene: Thank you thank you thank you! I've just been introduced to fanfiction. And I had some ideas to write about. And so I just blotted them down and posted it. Thank you for reading that long piece of do do…and finding the main points that I needed to improve on…They really helped me. Thanks again!**

**Kraken173: Yea, it is hard. That is why I choose to do a Circle of Magic Fics than an Alanna fic on which I'm brainstorming one right now! **

**R&R please! Or you shall never find out what I have in plan…muwhahahahahaha!!!! **

**~mElz~**


	2. yes

Gosh, I can't seem to find the time to write! Ack. Well, enjoy! Thank you thank you all who reviewed. Yes Yes, oh my, A fic for Circle of Magic is not as abundant as is of the Alanna, Daine and Kel and exc. Which is why I'm doing a Circle of Magic Fic first.

"Yes." Sandry said with her eyes closed.

He brought his lips upon hers. It wasn't that romantic, and it was definitely nothing passionate, but it was a kiss, nevertheless. A kiss that marked her engagement; a noble marring a noble. A plain touch of lips.

"Congratulations!" Daja said in tradertalk. "You know what the thief boy would say? 'Now ain't that right – a bag marring a bag – then giving the worlds more bags to worry about.'" They laughed. 

Sandry sighed inwardly. She doesn't know if Briar was able to receive her invitation to her engagement proposal party. Well, it was _his _fault for suggesting that the invitations should be 'mysterious and surprising'. She gave a sideways glance at her husband to be who was laughing along with the guests at some noble joke. Well, I'm going to send another invitation telling him that the circle will be having a reunion at Winding Circle in 2 weeks she thought stubbornly. 

She wondered if something had to do with Briar that made her say yes to her husband to be. They have a lot of similarities but unfortunately only on the outside. Though they have similar names Brian is a born noble. 

"To Brian and Sandry. May the gods bless them many years to come on their unity scheduled for next month. Hope we will be all able to attend that happy ceremony!"

"To Brian and Sandry."

The night was young. And the guests were having a great time talking to one another. Sandry, Daja and Tris wondered off to the edge of the cliff that showed the landscape lit by the moonlight.

"So how did you nobles meet?" Tris asked. 

"It was two months ago, I was invited to a birthday celebration at my Namornese relatives where I happened to sit next to him during dinner. We quickly were engaged into a conversation of different magics and studies. And I found myself kissing him. Then he came to my doorstep every day asking to take me on a trip to the country. Where the hills are all green and the flowers were in full bloom and us riding horses together, racing and laughing. That was in spring. Then two months passed. And he asked me to prepare a wedding proposal engagement party." 

"It sounds to me like everything went way to fast." Daja commented. Tris nodded.

"And isn't Brian a relative of yours Sandry?" Tris inquired.

"Not really. It is because both my parents were the youngest of their family and they had me pretty late. So when I was born, I was a great auntie already and had 10 cousins. Brian is my 3rd cousin's niece child. So, we aren't that much close of a blood relative." Sandry said. Tris whistled. 

"So what do you think of him?" Tris asked, giving Sandry a little push.

"I don't know, he is…"

"attractive, handsome, rich, smart…" Tris rattled off.

"And a noble." Daja added.

"And…"Sandry said about to add something.

"It seems he is sort of too perfect for you" The blunt Tris said.

"Well I like him and that is that." Sandry said stubbornly.

"Don't you mean love?" Tris asked. Sandry glared at her.

"Yes I mean love."

"Say it as a whole sentence then…I love…" Daja prompted.

"I love him…happy?"

"Not good enough noble girl." Tris said shaking her head.

"There wasn't even enough time for you to develop a sense of love between you two." Tris said.

"You read too many books. And plus, I can always learn to love him." Sandry retorted.

"Well, what if you are stuck with him when you get married and you learn to love another faster than you learn to love him?" Tris asked.

"You are too complicated." Sandry said with a shake of a head.

"And you are avoiding the question."

"Just leave me be." Sandry said with frustration in her voice and got up to join the crowd.

Daja and Tris looked at each other and sighed.

:@ :@ :@ :@ :@ :@ :@ :@ :@ :@ :@ :@ :@ :@ :@

"How many more days Boaz?"

"Two more days till we reach Winding Circle milady."

Her breath became uneven as she started out to the open sea ahead of her.

Two more days till destiny begins. Two more days till her plan will unfold, tangling those mages.

She gave off a crackling, but beautiful, laugh into the salty clear air.

**Want more? R&R! ~**


End file.
